


【K/T】Tuning + Absolute Love

by domotorina



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotorina/pseuds/domotorina
Summary: 架空短打，高中生K x 高中生T已完结。关键词是匂わせる的小甜饼。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 4





	1. Tuning

1.

”如果说那位堂本君是王子的话，能配的上他的也只有沙也加了吧，毕竟说起公主，当然是沙也加了。“

神田没能记住献媚般说出这句话的女孩的名字，但这句话本身却让她非常受用，便屈尊给了对方一个眼神，露出一个不怎么真诚的微笑：“不愧是我的亲友呢。”

这么说着，撩了撩头发，特地露出自己十分有自信的头颈，像是一只骄傲的孔雀。

作为国民女演员的女儿，神田虽然并非母亲那般貌美动人，但努力打扮一下多少可以称得上是个清秀的美人。平时围在神田身边的男男女女不在少数。这倒并非因为从小便被家中溺爱的神田是个性格多么好的大小姐，更多的是因为这位娇滴滴的大小姐，对于能够讨自己欢心的人从来都是不吝惜奖赏的。

而对于话题的另一位主角，总是被用王子代称的堂本光一的喜爱，神田从来不屑于隐藏。

王子本人不知在想些什么，也可能什么都没想，只是撑着脑袋看着窗外。

神田顺着王子的视线看了看。并没有发现什么奇特的景致，不过是相比别的学校而言还算好看的操场，和正在操场上上着体育课的隔壁B组而已。

作为一名公主，神田理所当然的不可能允许自己就读普通学校，便托了母亲大手笔捐赠的福，以特别优待的身份进入了这所校风颇为不错，环境也优雅的名校。那大手笔的捐赠大部分都花在了校舍和校园景致的提升，因此即便是操场也请了日本国内知名的设计师进行设计。除却质量上乘的红色塑胶跑道外，还有充满绿荫的健身广场，以及打后山引来山泉水的人工湖。

此时的B组，便就在人工湖边休息。

总体而言，这是对于神田来说不过理所当然的景色。她不感兴趣的移开视线，随手打开了母亲从国外给自己带回的限定版的唇膏。

神田对于每天穿着无趣又朴素的校服可以说是厌恶至极，那样下乘的面料做成的校服，哪怕是想像自己穿着的样子都让神田恶心到想要干呕，于是干脆拜托母亲向校方提了他们这一届不用穿校服，而是天天私服上学，想化妆也没有问题的要求。

正准备补个妆去和堂本光一搭话，突然听到同班的女生有些兴奋的声音。

「另一位堂本君，即便是大汗淋漓的样子，果然也很美丽呢。」

也不知是否因为限定版本的膏体更为柔软，不过是稍微用力，口红的表面就产生了一个丑陋的凹陷。神田翻了个白眼，心想，又是另一个堂本。

同班的女孩子所说的另一位堂本是今年四月刚刚转学过来的，隔壁B组的堂本刚。

堂本刚长的好看，脾气更是比长相还要好些，不论是男孩子的话题又或是女孩子的话题都能完美的回应，不到一周便已经是整个班级的宠儿。B组的人只要提到堂本刚便是一个劲的赞美，神田在食堂时都不止听到过一次。

「比起A组的堂本君，我还是更喜欢我们B组的堂本君呢。」

「是啊是啊，虽然A组的那位堂本君好看的就像王子一样，但是好像总是在生气的样子呢，上次奈奈子好不容易鼓起勇气给他递情书，对方连手都没伸，就只说了抱歉就走了。」

「哇什么呀，是不是有些太冷酷啦。」

被拒绝的奈奈子本人倒是没有那么生气的样子，相反还为其解释了一下：

「嘛嘛，不过那位堂本君不是一直都是这样的吗，从1年级开始到现在，尝试给他表白又被拒绝的女孩子都已经数不过来了吧。」

「毕竟是那样帅气的人啊，虽然很冷酷但是好看也没办法。再加上运动和学习成绩都很好，果然是王子啊。」

「是呢，而且我之后有被刚君安慰哦？」

「诶诶！真的吗！」

「是呀，因为是在实习栋告的白，当时很伤心没看路，结果正好撞到了刚君。真的很神奇呢因为那天已经很晚了我以为大多数部员都已经回家了，结果刚君好像是因为负责打扫的关系所以留的晚了些。」

「哇，真是好运啊奈奈子你。」

「刚君被我的眼泪吓了一跳的样子，也没有在意被我撞的事情，而是问我怎么了。所以就尝试着和刚君说了，连情书都没肯收下，被隔壁A组的堂本君直接了当的甩了，这样。」

「那刚君怎么说？」

「“正是因为不想给你念想，能够让奈奈子找到真正属于自己的王子，所以那位堂本君才这样做的哦？”」

「诶————会这么解释的果然只有温柔的刚君阿。不过他们两位竟然很熟吗？之前他自我介绍之后就有被问认不认识另一位堂本君，毕竟这个姓真的很少见嘛，所以大家都以为是亲戚之类的，没想到刚君直接否认了。」

「“并不是哦，我只有一个姐姐呢。”那个时候的堂本君摸着头发这么说了吧！」

「没错没错，所以这次我也有点惊讶，又问了一遍刚君难道和隔壁的堂本君变熟了吗，结果还是被否认了呢。」

「“倒也没有啦，不过那么有名的王子大人的传言自然是有听说过，至于刚刚的解释也不过是我自己擅自揣测的而已。”刚君这么说了，还很好不好意思的拜托我千万不要和王子说呢。难道是担心王子对他产生意见吗？不过我都被拒绝了怎么还能和王子说得上话啦。」

「嘛嘛嘛，毕竟虽然是隔壁组，但是大家的课程完全不一样呢，体育和家庭料理的大课我们都是和C组一起上的呢，也许真的只是凑巧是同一个姓氏吧。不过哪怕是那么冷淡的王子如果有机会和刚君说上话，一定也会喜欢他的吧，毕竟是那么温柔可爱的人。」

当时的神田曾经听到过这么一段插曲。

也是从那时候开始便对B组的堂本刚君产生了说不清道不明的敌意。

堂本刚。明明是个男人却有着女孩子一般柔和精致的面容，头发也是有些长，堪堪过了肩膀。身上总是带着各种各样的首饰，有时候是晶莹剔透的石头做成的项链，又有时候是古朴的木质珠串手链，手上的戒指也是不时的换着，指甲油和衣服首饰的搭配比寻常的女孩子还要细致好看。

也因此被校报的社长强行拜托每两周连载一次自己的搭配心得。

毕竟和另一位堂本君隔三差五才会更新的专栏不一样，新来的堂本君好说话更新又勤快，校报销量在堂本刚的更新后增加了两倍有余。

“戴首饰和打扮这种事情，并不分男女哦。”购买了校报的神田的后座兴奋的读道，”刚君这么说呢。也不知道为什么明明刚君这么温柔好看，但却一点都让人没有娘娘腔的感觉，反而感觉很帅气呢。“

明明平时总是顶着那比一般男生要长出许多的，精心打理的卷发，眼线画的比某些不擅长化妆的女孩子还要好看，指甲也会定期随着服装的搭配而改变，怎么看都是比起男生更像女孩子的堂本刚。但即便是神田也不得不承认，这样的堂本刚展现出来的，是单纯的美丽，而一点都不显得矫揉做作。

这一点从他和他们班的男孩子也相处的很好就能发现。他们这个年纪的男孩子早就有了莫名其妙的嫉妒心和排挤心，若非真的相处的很好，怕是早就把堂本刚不存在的小道消息都传了个遍了吧，也不会像现在这样，撺掇着不怎么喜欢运动的堂本刚作为编外人员偶尔参加篮球或是足球比赛，放学时拉着想要回家的堂本刚去打电动或是唱歌之类的，甚至不时的还有”自己的男朋友因为请教了刚君关于女孩子想法的原因，所以变得更尊重自己对自己更好了“的bbs主题。

就是这样耀眼的堂本刚，和另一位一样耀眼的堂本光一被放在一起讨论，也是理所当然的事情。

「两位堂本君，莫名的看起来很配呢。」

学校的匿名BBS里在堂本刚转学过来之后就有了这样的帖子，虽然被讨论的主角似乎甚至并不相识，但毕竟都在同一个学校，还是同级，即使不是同时出现在同一个地方，也被jk们用高超的ps技术将盗摄图拼接在了一起。

大家原本只觉得两位都有着比当红艺人还要好看一些的容颜，但真正的ps到了一起时，才感受到两位堂本连相貌都那样的般配，不过只是通过photoshop合成在一起的盗摄图而已，但每一张都仿佛文春周刊拍摄到的艺人私下里偷会的恋情曝光的2shots。

其中一张嫁接的照片更是获得了bbs有史以来最高的点赞。

照片的左侧的原图是一张突然出现在bbs的高清写真。堂本光一一如既往完美的侧颜，因为不知道看到了什么的缘故，露出了从来没有出现过的微笑。大概是构图和背景都过于完美的关系，好看的阳光洒在那张侧颜上，连他脸上金色的柔软的绒毛都清晰可见，为他原本因为棱角分明且没有表情而显得冷漠又不近人情的轮廓给晕染出柔和的色彩。

如果平时见到的堂本光一是高贵严肃的神明，那么这张照片中的堂本光一便是因为爱人而坠入人间的小王子，不那么拒人于千里之外，也更令人心动。

有不少堂本光一的迷妹都曾偷偷的把自己的照片嫁接在这张堂本光一的照片旁，但即便是添加了厚厚的滤镜，多少还是有些违和感。

但这张拼接的图片右侧的堂本刚的照片，哪怕是神田都必须承认，如果不是匿名的发帖人亲自承认的拼接，她一定也会相信这就是堂本刚便是堂本光一所注视着的人。

于是这照片越看越让神田烦躁不堪，当即便切了个小号回复到，“才不呢，光一君可不是gay，而且怎么看他都是和同班的神田更配一些吧。”

发完，又找了母亲的秘书，让他给自己的回复刷了更多的点赞，直到这条被点上最热评论，超越了两位堂本的拼接照才有些消气。

2.

回想起了不那么愉快的回忆，神田也没了去搭话的心思。她重新坐回了座位上，下意识的随手点开了校园的bbs，试图寻找一些让自己开心的夸奖自己或是提到自己和堂本光一的帖子。

但随即，目光便被一秒前匿名发送的新帖所吸引。

「A组的王子戴了新首饰！？难道！？」

配图是一串神田没有见过的陌生的手链。

帖子即刻炸开了花。

也不怪大家这样震惊，毕竟谁都知道A组的堂本君是一个从来都不戴首饰的人。情人节的时候女孩子变着花样的给他送礼，想着巧克力不收或许送一些别的东西就会收下，有一阵子BBS的热帖都是分享“王子可能会喜欢的饰品”。结果被王子一句“麻烦”给全数打了回来。

神田也是其中之一。虽然她从来都没有把自己和“那些女孩”放在同一个类别里，但即便是神田托堂本光一的亲友转交的礼物，首饰也好衣服也好巧克力也好，堂本光一也都全数拒绝了。

所以她想了新的方式。她开始观察堂本光一的穿搭，买相似的款式，然后上传到自己的博客里，甚至有意无意的给几个朋友发去这样的内容，果不其然bbs上便会出现堂本光一和自己拥有同款，以及自己是不是和堂本光一正在进行地下恋的传闻。

对于神田来说这可是这个艰巨的工程。毕竟堂本光一虽然出身富裕的家庭，却不知道为什么总是买一些毫无设计感的便宜服饰，让一向最讨厌便宜服装的神田气的咬牙切齿，最终也没法下定决心买下一样的同款，每回都得费劲心机的在大牌中寻找与之相似的款式。

还是这个学期开始，堂本光一仿佛开窍了一般，终于开始穿一些质地和剪裁都更符合神田审美的衣服。

所以神田流言的传播已经可以说是比较满意了，如果堂本光一不是每次都会在流言流传开后再也不穿这些神田精心准备的“同款”的话。

而这样的堂本光一，竟然戴上了手链。

神田不信邪，死死地盯着那张图片想要找到一些ps的痕迹。但那骨节分明的手腕和之前因为打球而扭伤的红痕明明白白的展示着堂本光一的标记。神田抬头望向堂本光一，那个人依旧没有改变自己撑着头望向窗外的姿势，短袖的夏季校服遮盖不住任何首饰，手腕上明明白白的带着与帖子中的图片相同的手链。

哪怕是同班的女生都开始拐着弯的询问堂本光一这个手链的来路，哪怕是同班的男人在堂本光一回复是别人送的之后都开始揶揄他是不是交了女朋友，堂本光一也只是说，不是女朋友。

并没有要摘下来的意思。

反而让大家对于王子有了恋人这样的事情更加深信不疑。

而更为要命的是，神田本人对于这条手链毫无头绪。之前神田费力经营的地下恋情流言也开始被更多的人开始怀疑起来。毕竟当时相似的同款都是撞衫，而说真的，撞衫这样的事情，只要是有心观察堂本光一穿搭的人，谁都可以做到。

即便是气急，神田也没有办法对那些匿名回复说什么，更没办法进行反驳，只能对着妈妈又是抱怨又是撒娇了一通，找了自己的管家连夜去问业内的珠宝行家。

拜托了好多人，总算是问到了结果。

牌子本身并没有什么特别的，不过是克罗心而已。

“不过这款是限定呢，当时好像是哪个大户人家的小少爷定做的，只有两根呢。” 与简讯一同传来的是一张模糊的图片，另一条手链隐约可以看出是与堂本光一手上的黑色手链相似的款式，只不过是更为明亮的红色。

又询问道是不是能够加价购买，那边很快回复道，“抱歉小姐，即便是你的要求也办法让那边再做一条。”

说不失望是不可能的，当惯了大小姐的神田一直以来的性格便是想要的东西就要拿到手，但即便是不死心的又换了好几个业内人士询问，得到的都是相同的回复。

于是那根手串就像是一根针一般扎在神田的心里。

神田大抵也是清楚的，自己对堂本光一的感情与其说是喜欢，不如说是因为得不到而产生的执念，以及若有似无的，想要用之进行炫耀的念想。

毕竟谁都得不到的王子，只有自己这个公主能够站在他身边，才是符合童话的标准剧情。

所以没关系，即便光一有地下的恋人也没关系，只要学校里的人依旧把他们当作王子和公主的最佳cp的话就没关系。

这么想着，神田便拜托妈妈的秘书去尽快做出一条相似的手链，然后又上传了一段精心编辑的文字，像是不经意一般，提到自己之前定做的手链不小心被店家耽误了，所以还需要一些日子才能送到。

她甚至已经做好了之后发送那张业内人士发来的模糊的图片的打算。

”真是匂わせ的现充呢www”又切了小号这么回复到，才安心的睡去。

3.

第二天早晨神田惯例的查看BBS，却没想到她昨天上传的内容没有在校园的论坛激起任何讨论，实际上，bbs的最新热帖又是一个熟悉到讨厌的名字。

「B组的堂本君带来的本周的时尚搭配！」

真是让人厌烦的家伙啊，偏偏要在这个时候更新，这么想着，神田不耐烦的点开了这个帖子。

图片加载成功后，神田愣住了。

是红色的珠串手链。

和堂本光一手上的款式稍有些差异，但是两张图片放在一起看怎么样都会让人觉得仿佛是一对的，红色的手链。

”本周的推荐是克罗心的红色手链哦~ 是克罗心不太常见的红色款呢，还是拜托了熟人才得到的定制款，所以大家要获得同款可能会有些困难（笑）不过果然夏天就是适合看到一些闪亮的颜色，毕竟红色是光看着就会让人心情很好的颜色呢。所以虽然没有办法购买同款，但还是想要像大家推荐这条手链呢，大家都想要”红色的款式“的愿望如果能传达给品牌大人的话，也许之后就会考虑多出一些红色的手链了呢！“

难得的看完了堂本刚的附言，神田越读，脸色越是阴沉。

显然有不少人发现了这条手链和最近被热议的王子的手链看起来有些相似，几乎全都是提到这件事的回复。不过硬要说起来，两条手链看起来还是稍微有一些差异。

而且两位堂本君并不熟不是吗？

“是巧合吧。毕竟克罗心也是个常见的牌子呢。”

“确实，不过两位堂本君竟然连品味都这么像，说实话真的很有命运感啊。“

”是啊，都是近畿地方出生，全国只有5000人的姓氏，又在同一间高中就读，怎么看都是命运吧，命运。“

身边的小跟班把这些回复给神田念，本意是想让神田稍微开心一些，没想到想要讨其欢心的本人并未注意，只是一味翻看着堂本刚之前校刊搭配记录，然后脸色阴沉到了极点，直接冲出了教室。

业内人士不可能骗她，神田自己的眼睛更不可能欺骗自己。

堂本刚的那条手链像极了她昨晚看到的，和堂本光一的一对的定制款。

而堂本刚之前的搭配指南里也有一件服神田再熟悉不过的T恤。

那是神田曾经假装不小心的把饮料泼在了堂本光一的身上，并且拜托自己的朋友支开了堂本光一后悄悄的翻开了衣服的标牌确认的品牌。

是全国仅有一家的，奈良的小众精品店。

但神田跑去奈良的店铺找遍了全部的产品都没有发现和堂本光一身上一样有着古代鱼图案的T恤，只能退而求其次买了相似的款式。

那是神田和堂本光一拥有的唯一一件同样品牌的T恤，并且是那样小众的品牌，所以即便那一次的堂本光一发了很大的火，即便堂本光一在那之后连眼神都没有再施舍给她一次，神田依旧很开心。

毕竟自己那时上传的博客中恰好不小心的提到了自己的男朋友因为对自己发了火，之后为了赔罪给自己买了同款的衣服这件事。而那时的bbs在自己的有心经营下，铺天盖地的讨论着自己的”男朋友“，应该就是同班的堂本光一。

她知道这不是真的，但真相到底是什么并不重要，只要大众的认知是自己所想要的结果，便是自己追求的”真相“。

但这一切的满足感，都在看到堂本刚的搭配指南的照片时消失殆尽。

同样的奈良品牌，同样的白色T恤，甚至连那个滑稽的古代鱼都格外清晰的展现在搭配指南里。

这张照片就像一个响亮的巴掌，一把拍碎了她努力制造的和堂本光一之间的”真实“。

但她很快说服了自己。

堂本光一不可能把手链送给堂本刚。堂本光一也不可能和堂本刚交流自己的衣服品牌，更不可能和他共享自己的衣服。

两位堂本君除了姓氏和出生，别的什么都不同。

班级不同，兴趣爱好不同，待人处事方式不同，交友圈更是不相同。

没有一点共同点。

所以堂本刚一定是通过什么方法比自己更早的得知了手链消息，然后不知道出于什么原因，提前制作了一条相似的同款。又因为不知道什么原因，拍摄到了堂本光一自从被自己用饮料泼到后再也没有穿过一次的白色T恤。

不过只是堂本刚费尽心机制造的假象罢了。

神田这么安慰自己。

4.

神田冲到隔壁B组的时候，大家都不免露出了一些古怪的神情。

和王子同班的，骄傲的不可一世的（自称）公主殿下。除了王子外，对于别人总是露出那种仿佛看着蝼蚁一般的眼神。又总是发着一些像是在炫耀一般的暗有所指的博客内容，原因不过是为了让大家觉得她和堂本光一是一对。

但堂本光一别说从来没承认过了，有人鼓起勇气跑去问堂本光一是不是合神田在交往的，堂本光一也总是一脸疑惑的问：”神田是谁？“

神田更新博客之后，堂本光一再也没有穿过相同的衣服。原因是什么，傻子都想得出来。

而这样没有自知之明的公主殿下，现在却跑到B组，用上目线的方式说到：“让你们班的堂本出来见我。”

那语气比起公主，更像是自我感觉过于良好看不清现实的反派。

和堂本刚关系好的男生已经忍不住要反驳，却被堂本刚本人制止了。他仿佛早就知道神田会过来一样，对着神田说我们出去聊吧，在班级里麻烦到别人不好。

神田想了想，确实是不想让别人知道的内容，便颔首，带着堂本刚走到了天台。

“说吧，你是怎么知道的。”这个时间的天台并没有别的人在，神田也懒得废话，直接了当的切入了正题。

堂本刚没在乎神田恶劣的态度，仿佛真的听不懂一般，疑惑的歪了歪头。“你在说什么呢？”

不由的语气加快了一些“我不知道你从哪里得知的款式，但是我劝你不要妄图用这种方式暗示自己和光一关系好。而且之前的那些照片，别以为你们两个都姓堂本你就可以随意妄为。”

听到这，堂本刚的表情变了变，不再是之前一贯温和的样子，冷淡却依旧得体的回复道：“我不知道你在说什么。我只是在分享自己拥有的东西而已。”

这样的态度反而令神田异常火大。

“你就不怕我去告诉光一君吗？自己不认识的男人好像想让别人臆想两人关系一般上传一些奇怪的照片和文章，光一君一定会觉得恶心吧。或许要我帮你宣传一下吗？你是homo这件事？”

即便并不确定对方的性向，神田依旧带着恶意这么说出口了。

想要看到堂本刚露出惊慌失措的表情，抱着自己的大腿求饶的样子。

却没想到面前的人却没有任何惊恐的样子，相反更冷淡了，像是看她一眼都显得多余一般，连解释都懒得，只留下一句“请便。”就转头离开。

5.

还是第一次被这样对待，气到极致的神田反而冷笑了出来。

”已经给过你机会了，既然你不领情，那就不要怪我不客气了。“神田心想。

作为一个公主，偶尔的任性也一定不会被王子嫌弃的，所以，她要送堂本刚一个大礼。

一个让堂本光一亲口当着所有人的面说出自己和堂本刚不熟，打破堂本刚的谎言的礼物。

下定了决心，她点开手机中最近联系最多的妈妈的秘书，甜腻的说到：” 马上就要修学旅行了，请您去和校长先生提一下吧，我有一个特别想去的地方，想要让我们A组和隔壁B组的同学一起去呢。“

等着吧，堂本刚，这是我们两个人的战役。

毕竟公主和王子的童话里，邪恶的配角从来都不会有好下场的。

6.

不过又有谁说过，在这三个人的童话故事中，公主就一定是神田沙也加呢？

【完】


	2. Absolute Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuning的后续  
> 依旧是小甜饼，希望大家观看愉快

1.

要说A组的堂本君喜欢什么，恐怕即便是朝夕相处了两年的同班同学都没法立刻说出口，但若是要说A组的堂本君最讨厌什么，那便是人尽皆知的事情了。

王子讨厌外出。更为讨厌的就是必须呆在嘈杂的人群里的外出活动。

所以这个包含了炎热的天气，满是人群的海滩，和吵闹环境的地方，简直可以说是堂本光一讨厌的集合体。

在心情不佳的时候的初次见面更容易造成糟糕的印象，便是神田选择了这个著名的夏日圣地进行修学旅行的原因。

B组那些傻子也没有辜负神田的期待。不仅仅是冈田，森田和三宅也走到了堂本刚身边，几个人吵吵嚷嚷的不知道在说些什么。然后突然的，森田和三宅便抓住了堂本刚，用离他们有些距离的神田都能听到的声音喊着“抓住他！“”别跑！”这样的声音，看起来像是要把堂本刚那家伙扔进海里。

后者一边逃跑一边吼着“放过我吧~” 他穿着薄而宽松的防晒衣，因为跑动和打闹的缘故的，防晒衣有些歪，露出了黑色的背心和对比起来显得更为白皙的圆润肩膀。

真是幼稚的不行。神田满意的看着这个场景，甚至希望他们更吵一些。

因为最讨厌炎热的户外，嘈杂的环境的堂本光一果然注意到了那里。

然后他甚至比神田想象中还要心情糟糕的样子，皱着眉头死死地盯着堂本刚他们。

最坏的第一印象达成。

神田在内心给自己点了一个赞。

果然自己想要做的事情，就没有做不成的。

2.

糟糕的第一印象达成之后，自然是要加深这样的坏印象。

没有什么比趁热打铁更重要了。

于是分配房间的时候神田装作不经意的将两位堂本君分到了一个房间。毕竟各种bbs小道都提到过堂本光一现在是独居，之前一年级的课外旅行时也坚持自己一个人住。也因此，和陌生并且第一印象不佳的男人同住一间屋子，堂本光一的心情是什么样的不难想象。

B组的堂本君刚还是没能逃脱被扔进海里的命运，现在整个人都湿漉漉的，原本扎着的头发也披散了下来，被冈田递了一块毛巾后正在努力和自己身上的海水做斗争。所以听到神田的声音没能很快反应过来，而是一边擦着头发，一边看向旁边的冈田，用口型问：“是叫在我吗？”

A组的堂本君的脸色简直可以说是难看到了极点，这大大的取悦了神田，以至于她用非常不像她本人的温和态度又对着堂本刚解释了一遍：“B组的堂本君，这次两天一夜的修学旅行，你和A组的堂本君一间房间哦。”

诶————？原本还在擦着头发的堂本刚仿佛宕机一般，猛地停了下来，下意识的看向了堂本光一。结果两人对视之后堂本刚的耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来，突然开始不停地抚摸着还有些湿润的发尾。

还是站在他身边的A组的长濑推了他一把，才走到了堂本光一的身边。

堂本和堂本的历史性会晤，所有围观的人都不禁憋住了一口气。

谁想B组的堂本君仿佛被别人魂穿了一般，平时的温和和镇定完全不见了踪影，即便是被推到了A组的堂本君面前，依旧没有抬头看他的意思。从刚刚抚摸发尾的姿势变成了反复拨弄刘海，先是都扶向一边，然后又像是完全不满意一般，立马打散了那些刘海，让围观的人都担心他这么摸下去能把自己的头发撸秃。

而A组的堂本君也不知道为什么，平时算的上锋利的视线现在却看起来有些涣散的样子，看天看地甚至看向了旁边的神田，就是不看面前的人。

堂本和堂本的历史性会晤，以微妙的沉默和坚决不对视作为了开头。

“喂喂，小刚”A组的长濑，堂本光一的亲友，意外的和堂本刚很熟的样子，受不了这个沉默一般开口，“大家都在等着啦。”

“抱歉。”堂本刚被说了才回过神来，想了半天，看着地面向堂本光一伸出手。

“那个，光……咳，堂本君，这段时间就麻烦你了。”

神田看着堂本光一听到堂本刚的话后用诡异的目光注释着堂本刚，然后慢慢的伸出手握住，说：“哦。”

堂本刚的手相较于堂本光一小一些，很自然的便将整个攥进了手心。

作为第一次握手的陌生人，两人保持的相握姿势显然超过了正常礼节的时间。

3.

“两位堂本君，连手都这么般配呢。”

”嘛，谁说不是呢。“

4.

神田再次见到堂本光一是在傍晚。

也不知道发生了什么好事，中午还不怎么高兴的王子突然情绪特别高亢，正站在大厅和长濑说着什么，连眼底都充满了笑意。

B组的堂本君则站在大厅的另一侧，和冈田他们说着话。却比中午还要呆了些，也不知道为什么这么热的天气反而从原本的无袖背心换成了T恤。

还是那件白色的缀着古代鱼的T恤，但腹部的位置看起来稍微有一些泛黄，仿佛是之前被泼洒了饮料又没能及时清洗而留下的痕迹。

就在这时，武田突然兴奋的指了指堂本刚的锁骨。神田顺着那个方向看过去，大概是距离有些远的关系，只能隐约看出锁骨处有一个不大不小的红痕。

大厅的照明是一盏做工精致的水晶吊灯，灯泡也是上好的品牌的产品，因此打光尤其明亮。神田眯着眼睛仔细看了看，那个红痕稍有些肿，在明亮的灯光下甚至有些泛着水光。

等下还是让管家给自己送一瓶驱蚊液过来吧。神田在内心给自己做了一个笔记，所以说乡下真的是，哪怕是当地最好的高级酒店，竟然还有蚊子这样的生物。

但她很快忽略了这件事。

因为等一下是今晚的重头戏。夏日的另一个定番，纳凉探险。

神田自然完全安排好了今晚的行程。她会在抽签的时候“巧合”的抽到堂本光一作为自己的搭档，然后在走向终点的道路上又会”巧合“的因为被吓到而搂住堂本光一，并且对堂本光一说出自己“巧合”发现的堂本刚想要与堂本光一攀上关系的险恶心思。

为次，她特地选择了当季最新款的轻薄的浴衣，喷上了从母亲那里顺过来的香水，还画了一个满意的妆容。

她已经能想象到之后堂本光一对她春心萌动，在之后的晚会上对堂本刚恶语相向。然后整个学校的女生都会羡慕自己到不行、堂本刚也会生气却拿自己没办法。

只是想想便让神田高兴的笑出了声。

却不想在公布今晚的活动之后，堂本光一直接没有兴趣的坐回了沙发上。

“麻烦，不去。” 王子嘟囔了一句。

神田甚至觉得自己能够看到他脑内的小剧场说着还是呆在室内更好。

夏天，美人，可以展现自己王子气概的纳凉晚会，怎么想也不应该是这个展开吧？

她特意问过长濑堂本光一对于鬼怪的接受度，后者一脸阳光的说上次他在堂本光一家看了贞子呢。

“那————么大的屏幕，还有质量好的有些夸张的音响，哇，那个音效连我都被吓了一跳。 而且小光还把灯全都关了，真是厉害啊。” 这么说了，所以神田才策划了这次纳凉晚会，毕竟听起来堂本光一并不怕鬼的样子，至于长濑后来说的“小光说得趁着现在多看点，毕竟那家伙害怕鬼”，因为是听起来并不是很重要的话题，所以神田便自动忽略了。

要是堂本光一不去，她就完全失去了和王子亲密接触的机会了啊！

而且亲密接触后，公主低声的讲述反派对自己的欺负以及对王子的恶意，不是更能加强王子对反派的厌恶之情以及对自己的怜惜吗。

开什么玩笑，我这边可以全力以赴的准备了的啊。

这么想着，神田努力挤出了一个微笑。“不过光一君，大家都很期待呢，而且人数是偶数，只有你一个人不去的话，还会有另一个同学没法参加纳凉晚会的哦。”

多少在乎一些自己身为王子的脸面吧！都这么说了，要是还说不去肯定会被大家讨厌的啦！

却没想到堂本光一听到这话，毫无负担的指了指身后，说“没事，反正那家伙也不打算参加。人数就正好了。”

被点名的人原本还弯着腰打算轻声离开人群，既然已经露馅干脆直起身，摸了摸头发轻咳一声。

B组的堂本君怕鬼并不是一个秘密，神田自然也是知道的，还特意在先前宣布的时候将这次纳凉活动说的比实际上更恐怖了一些，为的就是能让堂本刚知难而退。然后堂本光一对堂本刚的印象就会更差。

但不知道为什么，虽然堂本刚确实如同神田预料一般的准备知难而退了，但堂本光一却没有如同神田预料中的对堂本刚产生坏印象，反而甚至比堂本刚更早一步的提出了退出的要求。

不管怎么想，总之先怪堂本刚好了。

“这么不合群不好吧。”对这堂本光一不好直接说出口的评价，对这堂本刚倒是没有什么负担的说了出来。“不觉得给别人添麻烦吗？”

堂本刚愣了一下，面色冷了下来，正准备回答什么，却被堂本光一先开了口。

“我怕鬼。” 王子一脸严肃的说。

哈？

“我怕鬼。他不去正好。”

难道长濑骗了自己吗？神田突然不确定了起来。可是长濑也并不是一个喜欢跑火车的人，而且他也没理由欺骗自己吧。

“不是不是……太奇怪了吧？” 只能说出这么一句话。

而堂本光一则完全丧失了耐心，露出了一个仿佛看傻子的，莫名其妙又不耐烦的眼神。“有什么奇怪的，谁规定我还不能怕鬼了？” 

然后一步都没停的，直接拉着堂本刚离开了。

5.

堂本光一没有出现在神田精心准备的纳凉活动中。

他也没有出现在神田精神准备的时候事后派对中。

神田不知道为什么明明是完美无缺的剧本，但是却除了最开始的开头之外，发展完全不如她所想的那样顺利。于是她也没了参加晚会的心情，只是敷衍的喝了几口果汁，然后便抛下了热闹的同学们，一个人向沙滩走去，准备散散心。

因为是高级酒店的私人海滩，只有白天对大众开放的关系，11点过半的海滩放眼望去空无一人，只有零星几只寄居蟹从那柔软的白色砂砾中出现，又马上的消失不见。夜晚的海岸和白天全然两种风貌，失去了嘈杂却热烈的观光客的气息，那腾腾的热气也像是被温柔轻抚海岸的波浪给带走了一般，只剩下丝丝凉意。这样的景色让神田几乎涌上了名为委屈的心情，她泄气一般的蹲了下来，想着童话里的落魄公主也不过就是这样的心情罢。

“去那边吧。”

突然听到了熟悉的低沉嗓音让神田回过神来，结果却差点惊呼出声。

是堂本光一和堂本刚。

堂本光一穿着白色古代鱼T恤，而堂本刚则穿着黑色的运动衫，也不知道是买错了尺寸还是什么，在他身上显得松松垮垮的，仿佛是穿错了别人的衣服。

神田下意识的往身旁的岩石后躲了躲，确保自己没有被两个人看到后才舒了口气，也不知道为什么，只是觉得如果自己刚刚被发现了的话就会错过什么重要的事情。

再看过去的时候，堂本光一和堂本刚已经离自己很近了，就在自己刚刚蹲着的地方，一脸严肃的样子。因此神田不由得更好奇了，心想这两位堂本君在深夜这么严肃的蹲在海边到底是为什么。

“就在这里吧。”

“诶？”堂本刚笑着，虽说是抱怨但声音都软软的，“所以大半夜的你把我拉过来干嘛？我很困啦。”

含糊不清的话语是用关西话而非标准语说出来的，怎么听都不像是对待刚刚认识的人的口气。

“你知道特殊相对理论吗？” 

哈？

“特殊相对理论的入门问题就是，光速不管对谁而言都是匀速30万公里每秒，不会发生变化。也就是说，不管哪个人在哪里看，看到的都是30万公里每秒前进的光哦。很厉害吧？“ *

A组的堂本君喜欢物理学也是大家都知道的事情，但是神田没想到他竟然能喜欢到这种地步，不禁对于自己躲起来的事情产生了懊悔。本来总觉得这两位堂本有些奇怪想看看会发生什么，结果却变成了大半夜躲在石头后面听两个男人讨论莫名其妙的物理学知识，早知如此还不如早些回去休息。

堂本刚显然也有些无奈，但却依然好脾气的回应着：“喂喂，欧桑你不会把我拉到这里就是为了和我讲这个吧？”

就在神田完全失去兴趣，准备从他们看不到的地方悄悄走回酒店的时候，堂本光一突然开口了。

“但是，还是想和你一起看。”

这么说着，堂本光一露出了神田从来没有看到过的灿烂微笑，即便是在这般深沉的夜晚都能看到他眼眸中如同星光般闪耀的爱意。

”即使我们两个就算分开看，光的速度也不会产生任何变化。”

“但还是你就像现在这样呆在我身边一起看。”

不仅是堂本刚，连神田也愣住了。

“我想你了，つよ”

A组的堂本光一，天下无敌的cool beauty，就这样仿佛一个小孩子一般撒着娇，然后将堂本刚抱进了怀里

5.

公主和王子的童话里，邪恶的配角从来不会有好下场，神田曾经对此坚信不以。

然而堂本光一是童话里的王子。神田却不是王子所深爱的那个公主。

她甚至都不是那个邪恶的，费劲心机也只能换来王子的唾弃的可悲可叹的配角。

她看着堂本刚笑的一脸开心的堂本光一，和对着堂本光一露出腼腆笑容的堂本刚，仿佛是不小心窥伺的了不可告人的银色暗号。

还有更多被神田之前忽略的细节也清晰的浮现了出来：比方堂本刚是奈良出生的小少爷，平时最爱穿舒适质量好剪裁也上等的家乡产衣服；比方堂本刚从来否认的都是自己和堂本光一并非亲戚，也不是因为来到学校才变熟的事；又比方一年级时长濑总是提到的从小和堂本光一一起长大，但是因为一些原因现在不在这里的那个人。

她终于想明白堂本刚确实没有骗她。

那件古代鱼T恤也好，红色的克罗心也好，甚至包括堂本光一本人，都是堂本刚的东西。

是那位B组的堂本君在听到了传言和观看了自己的博客之后，没有能够被控制住的，仿佛小女孩般想要宣誓主权的小心思。

但其实根本不需要任何别的证据，只要看到两个人望着对方的样子，便能知道。

无论是怎样的故事，都是只包含了堂本光一和堂本刚两个人的故事。

6.

神田沙也加17岁的人生里，第一次意识到自己恋爱了。

而讽刺的是，那是在她意识到失恋的那一刻，才察觉到的爱恋。

7.

”如果说那位堂本君是王子的话，能配的上他的也只有沙也加了吧，毕竟说起公主，当然是沙也加了。“

神田依旧没能记住献媚般说出这句话的女孩的名字，却不知道为何，相同的话语其实与第一次听到时并没有过去太多时日，却有了完全不同的心境。

话题的另一位主角，总是被用王子代称的堂本光一，依旧是撑着脑袋看向窗外的样子。神田望过去，视线中是相比别的学校而言还算好看的操场，和正在操场上上着体育课的隔壁B组。

有堂本刚的B组。

像是碾碎了自己的最后一丝念想，神田苦笑着收回了眼神，对着面前的女孩子重新开口。

”不是的。“

”诶？“

她可是神田沙也加，天下无敌的最为尊贵的公主大人。这样的公主大人，只有满心都是她的人，才配得上站在她身边。

所以这个眼里只有别人的王子，她不要了。

”比起挤进别人的故事，果然还是自己的童话更好些。“

这么说完，突然感觉神清气爽了起来。神田一条一条的删除了自己博客中上传的文章，然后打开了学校的bbs，匿名上传了一张照片。

特地做了模糊的处理，只能隐约看清是在蔚蓝的海岸两个蹲在地上玩着线香花火的男孩，背景是温柔的海浪和浅色的月光。

那是那天晚上她悄悄离去前，拍摄到的最后的画面。

8.

不过1个小时帖子变成了bbs里最火热的头条，神田看着评论，微笑着给热评第一的“般配”点上了一个赞。

————- end ————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有的KO和TO到最后都会变成KKL 的标准结局。❤
> 
> *和**都由堂本光一先生友情提供w


End file.
